How to Save a Life
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Songfic of how to save a life by The Fray  they own the song/lyrics I don't . From Yusei's POV as he looks to the past/present/future of Kiryu and him. The events that have led up to their duel. Slight YuseiXKiryu. Based off an amv on youtube.


Memories of us, laughing. Having a good time. What happened to us? A simple misunderstanding. Your obsession with power. Just a few problems that caused us to become enemies.

We had the team going, no problems. But the look you give me now, you wanted more, there were problems by your standards. You were the leader, but we had to stop you. Don't you understand?

"Kiryu."

"Don't bother explaining, Yusei, I know what really happened that night!"

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

Now we're dueling each other, not as friends. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why can't you understand?

"Yusei! You traitor!"

I never betrayed you. I just wanted to help you. Can't you see? I tried to take the blame. What you saw meant nothing. I am still your friend.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"Kiryu, listen to me!"

"Don't make excuses!"

Our duel is getting worse. I can't win this one. I try to tell you what happened that night, but you refuse to listen. Why? What you saw wasn't the truth. You win this duel, Kiryu. Next time, I will show you the truth. I didn't betray you.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

Was I wrong to do what I did? Should I have let you continue your search for power? Should we have become the ultimate team? Taken over the Satellite? What should I have done? Tell me, Kiryu, where did I go wrong?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

That night, you were different. You were beginning to lose it. You wouldn't listen to me. You believed with your eyes, not your heart. You're time in the Facility must have been horrible. I didn't mean to make you suffer. It just happened.

"Yusei, what ever happened to Kiryu?" Crow asked me.

"He's just not the same," I answered.

We all knew he had changed. But I saw his change the most. I knew you were changing, I should have stopped you.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

Our final duel begins, this time I won't lose to you. I'll show you the truth. I'll make you remember those joyous moments we had as Team Satisfaction. I'll do anything to show you, that you are still my friend. I will save you from the darkness. I will save your life.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

This duel is coming to an end. You still won't listen to me. Why? Why do you refuse to see the truth? You still want me dead. Your revenge. You don't have to be this way. Just listen to me. Just this once.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Trust me, before it's too late. I know I was a fool to. We should have trusted each other. We are friends, all of us. We are Team Satisfaction, Kiryu.

_How to save a life_

The duel has ended. I have won. Now you understand, but now what? What's happening to you? You learn the truth and now…?

You're fading in my arms. My dearest friend.

"Stay with me. I'm going to save you this time."

"Yusei…I planned my revenge. My anger took over. You beat me and showed me the light. Don't blame yourself. I was the one who was wrong. Thank you, Yusei, you saved me."

You fade away, back into the darkness that you gave into. You were used by the darkness that consumed you.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Now you're gone. Dead. Lost forever. The Immortals will be finished. I will do all it takes to bring you back. To obtain those days we all once shared as Team Satisfaction.

I will be the one to destroy the Dark Signers. The Earthbound Immortals. I will bring you back.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Kiryu, I'm sorry.

_How to save a life_

* * *

><p><em>Here is the link to the amv I based it off of (ignore the spaces):<em>

_http:/ .com /watch?v= ITW9oFt77rQ_


End file.
